


A Mermaid Named Danny

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Mermaid! AU [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, ninja ship party - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	A Mermaid Named Danny

Brian has shared everything with his crew members. His life, his past, his job, his riches. But this one thing… he isn’t sure if he can share it. Some of them are starting to catch on, and they give him questioning looks every once in a while. Nothing too bad, but definitely curious. 

A flash of blue scales, or curly brown hair amidst all the greenish kelp. They all pick up on it. They’ve spent years hunting mermaids, and they have spent their lives on the ocean. They know what to look for, and they are starting to pick up on small clues and details. 

Brian isn’t sure what they think. He’s sure some will react with disgust, and others will simply be confused. One or two might not care, but he’s not sure if anyone will accept it. But having Dan around the ship does help. The crew has noticed the strange amount of fish they are catching for their meals, and also a much wider variety and a much higher quality. They also have noticed the flash of light blue under the white waves of the ocean. They don’t speak of it. 

And they don’t question why the captain suddenly wants to spend every night on a different island. Whatever is going on, they’re sure that they can trust their captain. 

The night sky is endless as the ocean here. It’s one of the many reasons that Brian has dedicated his life to the ocean. Half the world water, brimming with life. The other half space, dark, cold, and lifeless. The rhythmic sound of waves lapping onto the beach sand has lulled the other pirates to sleep, but Brian is still on high alert. He can never be too sure. These men are just as much survivors as he is. 

He quickly drops a rope down the side of the boat and climb down. The water soaks his pants a little as he lands, and he turns to look out to the open ocean. 

He knows that he’s out there. 

He waits, listening. He can never find him by listening, though. Dan comes in, riding the waves until he can no longer swim. The shallows are an uncomfortable place for a mermaid, but Dan doesn’t mind it. Not with Brian. 

They stay in silence for a moment. Both doubting. Is this really a good idea? So far from the familiar underwater home? So close to the ship? So in love with each other?

“I’ve missed you.” Dan whispers, his voice like the tiniest noises made by ocean waves. All doubt disappears with that voice. 

“I have missed you immensely, my pearl.” Brian says with a sad smile.

-

A few nights pass. Dan has been missing for these nights, and the pirates are starting to worry that something has gone… wrong with their captain. He often stares out into the ocean, as if he’s searching for something… someone. He’s exhausted. And strangely enough, lonely. 

The ship is making their course to a bay that are rumored to have a family of mermaids being raised. Brian convinces the crew that perhaps they can catch these mermaids, but there is a flatness in his voice. They grudging agree, but they can tell that Brian is hiding something. 

Maybe Dan is in the bay. It’s not uncommon for Dan to go missing for a day or two, but he always tells Brian. It’s always something about visiting family or hunting or just to relax. Dan doesn’t disappear. 

Maybe Dan found another mermaid. That would make the most sense. 

Or… maybe he has been caught. Brian angrily digs his nails into the palm of his hand. What man would do that? Dan is much more than a mermaid, he’s a friend and a loyal companion. 

But his anger is quickly overwhelmed by guilt. Brian had attempted the same thing not too long ago. 

The course is set and the ship makes her way to the scattered islands to the south. Brian hopes that they can find Dan. 

He misses Dan’s voice.

-

“Captain, you might wanna see this.” a crewmate says, handing him a telescope and pointing in the not too far distance. Brian has been too scatterbrained lately to notice much. He brings the device to his eye and looks. 

A ship is not too far away. Brian mentally curses himself for not noticing. The crew is starting to doubt his abilities as a captain. 

“We think it’s a pirate ship. They’ve been throwing down nets for a while, and they’re heading to the same area that we are. Should we attack?” the man asks. Brian furrows his eyebrows. Competition has always been high in the mermaid market. Battles between ships and crews are not uncommon. They usually win by skill, but battles are unpredictable, and bloody. He chews the inside of his cheek, thinking. The enemy ship is roughly the same size, but it seems like they have a larger crew, and only the sirens below know how many weapons they might have. 

But then a brilliant flash of blue scales make his brain halt in its track. A mermaid, struggling in a net. With curly hair and scales that put the ocean blue to shame. 

His Dan. 

Brian gasps, and his crewmate gives him a look. A few nearby men also notice, and they also study the nearby ship. 

They recognize those scales. Bright, polished, and undeniable familiar. 

Everything pieces together in seconds. The crew stares at their captain, who seems to have his breath stuck in his throat. No words are said, and the salty air is silent. Brian’s shoulders are hunched and his breathing is uncontrollable. 

“Captain?” the nearest man asks. “Brian?” 

Control. He needs these men’s support. 

He puts the telescope to the side, and speaks without turning to his men. His eyes are fixed on the blue scales in the distance. 

“I know that this is not fair of me to ask… I have not been truthful to this family of mine, and I swear on all the seven seas that I will tell you all the truth. But I… I need your help. Dan… I need him back…” Brian starts to choke up, and behind him, all of his crew members watch. 

Brian is not a man that easily cries. When he received news that his wife had gone missing, he gritted his teeth and drank. When he had scratches and cuts from fights, he would squeeze his eyes shut and take deep breaths. Never cry. 

All of them think just for a moment. Of their wives, and children. Of husbands and sons and mothers and fathers. 

“I think I can speak for all of us… when do you want to attack, captain?” his first mate asks. All the other pirates nod, and Brian wipes away tears before turning to his crew. 

“Now.” 

-

Dan struggles against the heavy net, flinching when sharp hooks dig into his skin. This isn’t a gathering ship like Brian’s. This is a hunting ship, ships that catch, kill, and harvest from mermaids. These hooks are meant to keep the mermaid from struggling, and to snatch away any chances of escape. He can see where the wood on the deck has been stained with the red blood of past mermaids. He gags at the scent of rotting flesh and the sight of stray mermaid scales and fins. 

He’s going to die here, far from his home. 

Far from Brian. 

“Look at the color of those scales!” 

“He’ll bring us a fortune!” 

Men start to circle him. Although these humans have swords and daggers, Dan prepares to fight. He’s not going to die without fighting for his life. He’s going to leave a mark more than a few lost scales and a puddle of blood. He carefully watches the nearest pirate, tensing himself. 

“Captain!” a man shouts, and all attention is drawn away from Dan. Another ship was nearing, and already pirates were crossing to the other boat by jumping from the masts. Yells erupted, ad the hiss of steel swords being drawn filled the air. It only takes a second for Dan to react. 

He grabs the leg of a nearby pirate, using his claws to get a strong grip on the man. He flattens his gills over his ears to block out the shouts, and before long he is able to toss the body aside and grab the man’s weapon. He isn’t sure if he’s going to be able to cut his way through the net, but he’s going to try. As he wiggles around, the hooks dig into the scales on his tail, and he flinches. 

The knife feels heavy and strange in his hands, but it works surprisingly well. Slowly, Dan cuts his way through the ropes, gently moving them away. All around him, pirates are fighting, and the smell of iron fills the air. 

Finally, the last ropes fall away, and Dan moves away from the net. A man runs past him, and Dan immediately swipes him down, knocking his head onto the wooden deck. Another man shouts behind him, and he makes a wide arch with his tail. He feels the man trip, and when he turns around the man is lying on the net, hopelessly tangled and the hooks hold him in place. 

“Brian!” Dan shouts. In the crowds of fighting, Brian hears his name being called out. “Run! I’m safe!” 

The reaction is immediate. Brian shouts for his men to retreat, and Dan jumps into the water, swimming alongside the ship. In a few moments, they’re traveling at full speed away from the devastation of the battle. 

“Is everyone on board?” Brian asks. His crew members look battered, and only a few look like they have serious injuries, but everyone is there. 

“Did we get the mermaid?” one man asks. Brian looks down at the water, and sure enough is the familiar flash of blue scales. 

“Get me a net!” 

-

Dan flinches at the feeling of salt water rubbing roughly against his open cuts and wounds. It’s better than dying, he thinks to himself. 

A net is dropped into the water, and Dan’s heart pounds for a moment before he realizes that it’s likely Brian trying to get him out of the water onto the ship to assess his wounds. The net is much smaller than the ones that they use to catch mermaids, and it’s woven in such a way that it looks like the kelp hammocks that Dan used to sleep on when he was younger. He settles himself into the net, and feels himself being lifted up. 

The crew that wanted to kill him not too long ago now seem relieved to find him alive. There are a few smiles, and more curious faces. 

“Hello.” Dan says with a friendly smile and a wave. A low rumble of laughter spreads through the group of men. “Is everyone okay?” 

“No one’s missing. There are a few little scraps and cuts, but nothing major.” Brian says. Dan jumps at this opportunity. These pirates obviously still don’t trust Dan, but here’s his chance. 

“Actually, I have something for that! If we can go to the Seashell Islands, there’s a species of seaweed that helps numb and heal!” Some of the pirates look rather pleased by this, “And there’s food on the island. Crabs, and fruit, and… some animals?” The men look ecstatic. Meat. That’s the way to their heart. 

As the crew starts to set a course to the Seashell Islands, Brian checks on Dan. There are a few cuts where hooks have pierced the skin, but it seems that no major damage has been made. Brian has one, long thin cut that travels down his leg, but it doesn’t seem to bother him. 

“Where have you been?” Brian asks, sitting down to rest his leg. Battles like that always drain him immensely. 

“I heard news a few nights of a mermaid hunting ship heading for the Moonlight Bay.” Dan is confident that Brian will forgive him, but it’s still a little unsettling to see Brian so upset, “And my sister’s family lives in that bay. News of pirate ships doesn’t usually travel to the place where the ships are heading, because no one is brave enough to carry the news to the mermaid families that live there… But my sister… She’s everything to me. Family. She has two sons, too. Loving husband. Couldn’t let them… get caught.” Dan whispers thoughtfully. He tries to push out the thought of his sister and her family being caught by pirates. It almost happened. It almost happened to him twice. 

“Oh.” Brian says after a long while. He imagines it. Would Brian go rushing off into danger if he had the chance to bring his wife back? Of course. Without any hesitation. 

“I’m sorry that it got so out of hand.” 

“Well, that’s what I’m here for. For when you get out of hand and almost get killed.” Brian says with a smile. Dan pushes his shoulder. 

“I could drown you.” 

“You have the build of a minnow, I doubt it.”


End file.
